l'amour d'un voyou
by Hati-lunia-kinomiya94
Summary: hiei est un voyou se trouvent en terminal et il va faire un parie qui va changer sa vie. attention: c'est une fic au dialogue assez vulgaire donc personne sensible s'abstenir. corrigée
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je vivais à Tokyo quand j'ai rencontré un garçon qui allait changer ma vie a tout jamais.

J'étais une fille sombre depuis la mort de ma mère, qui étai décédée, cinq ans avant, d'un cancer du pancréas. Depuis je ne vivais que dans mon monde, ignorant tout se qui se passait, jusqu'au jour où ce garçon chamboula tout.

Là, commence mon histoire.

C'était la rentrée des classes. J'avais été accepter en dernière année au lycée de Kôkô. Un lycée banal qui se trouvait dans un quartier de Tokyo.

Ce lycée était quand même prestigieux. Mais pas comme vous le pensez. Mais il y avait un bon programme de littérature et les tarifs entraient dans les prix de mon frère.


	2. Chapitre 1 Myou

Chapitre 1

Myou

Tout commença le jour de la rentrée. Je me tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, quand j'entendis crier.

\- MYOU! Tu te dépêche, sinon tu va être en retard ! Cria une voix grave et masculine. Qui n'était nulle autre que celle de mon frère Dake, qui devait être en bas de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive, attend deux minute, je m'attache les cheveux ! Lui répondis-je alors que je me débattais avec mon ruban pour pouvoir enfin faire un nœud papillon correct.

Une fois que j'eus réussi, je descendis pour mettre mes chaussures et prendre mon déjeuner et mon sac de cours.

\- Tu est prête pour ta dernière année de lycée? Me demanda Dake tout sourire.

\- Je suis aussi prête que peut l'être un condamné à mort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer. Me répondit mon frère, tout en m'ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

\- Je vais prendre le bus, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'amène au lycée dans ta voiture.

\- D'accord, soit prudente s'il te plaît. Dit mon frère d'un air moqueur que je connaissait bien.

Je lui fit une bise sur la joue pour ensuite partir a l'arrêt de bus.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, je me dirigeait vers mon casier, pour y poser mes classeurs. Quand tout a coup deux mains se posaient sur mes yeux.

\- C'est qui ? m'interrogea une voix familière.

-Justine ! Répondit-je tout en me tournant vers ma meilleur ami, qui est aussi la petite ami de mon frère en secret.

Je me levais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer. Car Justine faisait 1,80m, où était posé une longue chevelure doré, une peau bronzer par le soleil ainsi qu'une forte poitrine sur laquelle tous les garçons louchaient, et pour surplomber le tout elle avait deux yeux bleu océan.

\- Tu ma manqué pendant ces vacances. Qu'est-ce que tu a fait pendant tout ce temps? Me demanda ma meilleur ami, pendant que l'on commençait l'ascension vers nos salles de classes respectives.

\- J'ai révisé, lus pas mal de livres et écouté de la musique.

\- Tu change pas hein? Tu es toujours a fond sur tes études. Tu n'a même pas vu Seto de toutes les vacances?

\- Non. Pourquoi? Demandai-je.

\- Attend, tu a le plus beau mec à tes pieds et tu reste distante. Désolé de te le dire Myou mais c'est pas tout les hommes qui te courent après surtout vu ton caractère. Je doit comprendre que tu a rien dit a Seto pour ce que fait ton frère? Me demanda Justine, alors qu'on arrivai devant la salle de chimie.

\- Non et je ne veux pas qu'on le sache. Bon je suis devant ma classe, je vais y aller.

\- Ok... oh... non, te ne retourne surtout pas, il y a Hiei Sudia et sa bande qui arrivent vers nous.

Justine était devenu toute pâle, et elle avait de quoi. Je me retournai à moitié pour les observer.

Hiei Sudia faisait partit des Yakuza et sa bande aussi. Il réglait leur comptes à des gens qui ne pouvait pas les payer, faisait des livraison de drogues, d'après ce que les autres disaient. Mais je m'en fichais tant que je restais loin d'eux.


	3. Chapitre 2 hiei

Chapitre 2

Hiei

\- Hey Hiei! Mattes qui est devant la salle de chimie. Me dit mon meilleur ami Yusuké, en me donnant un coup de coude. C'est Justine «bitch» à se qu'on dit c'est une bombe au lit.

\- Et c'est qui avec elle? Demanda Kuwabara qui se trouvait à ma gauche dans le couloir. La naine qui ressemble à un zombie.

\- C'est Myou Kino, qu'on surnomme aussi «rat de bibliothèque coincé».

\- Pourquoi? C'est pas un rat de bibliothèque à première vue quand même, elle me fait plus penser à une petite fille complètement pommée. Dit-je tout en examinant cette Myou qui devait faire 1,60M à vue de nez. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire au reflets roux, une peau de porcelaine qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil et un nœud dans les cheveux qui me faisait vraiment penser a une petite fille. Elle me donnait vraiment envie de vomir avec son nœud de gamine.

\- Et vous saviez qu'elle sort avec Seto Miso Gin. Continua d'informer Yusuké me faisant sortir de mon observation.

\- Non sérieux ? Je ne la vois pas sortir avec un mec comme lui qui ne sais pas combien fait 2+2. Dit Kuwabara avec dédain et une haine certain.

\- Toi non plus Kuwabara. Et sa te dérange qu'elle sorte avec ce mec?

\- Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il en profite, car on dit que les filles coincées sont de vrai bête au lit. Et je voudrais vérifier ça. Donc si je peux le faire autant que ce soit avec une fille potable et cette Kino entre dans mon classement. Tu pense pas Hiei? Me demanda Kuwabara se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça dépend. Mais à choisir je voudrais la voir autrement pour être sur qu'elle est moins belle que cette chère Justine Suchido.

\- Tu parierai que tu est capable de la dévergondé? Me dit Yusuké avec un sourire moqueur en me m'étant au défi d'accepter.

Je tournait la tête vers la salle de chimie la où avait disparu Myou et où l'on était arrivé. Je me penchais juste un peu pour voir Myou qui s'était installée sur la première payasse, penchée sur un livre.

\- J'accepte de relever le défi! Dit-je assez fort pour que Yusuké et Kuwabara m'entende a travers le son strident de la sonnerie et du brouhaha que faisait les autres lycéens pour rejoindre leurs classes.

\- Oh! Tape m'en cinq, vieux. S'exclama Yusuké en me tendant sa main pour sceller notre pari. Si tu perd tu me donnera ta moto.

Je tapais dans sa main, j'avais toutes les raisons de gagner ce pari, jamais je ne laisserais ma moto.

Je rentrais en cours en même temps que la prof Yusuké sur mes talons.


	4. chapitre 3 Myou

Chapitre 3

Myou

Quand la prof entra dans la salle, je fermais le livre et pris une feuille et mon stylo en argent, seul souvenir de ma mère.

\- Bonjour a tous, je me présente je suis Mlle Ayame Takahashi. Je serais votre professeur Principal et votre professeur de chimie jusqu'à la fin de cette année. Se présenta-t-elle.

\- Vu que nous passerons pas mal de temps ensemble. J'ai prit vos anciennes notes de chimie et vais donc changer vos disposition et vais mettre un élève doué avec un en difficulté en chimie. Donc pour commencer Keiko Youkimoura sera avec Yusuké Urameshi. Commença la prof.

Je n'y croyais pas elle allais vraiment nous dispatché et nous choisir un binôme ? J'espérais que je ne serais pas avec une personne casse-pieds ou avec Hiei Sudia. Par pitié.

\- Myou Kino avec... dit Mlle Takahashi ce qui me fit sortir de mes prières silencieuse. Avec Hiei Sudia au deuxième rang.

Je désespérais en rangeant mes affaires pour aller au deuxième rang où Hiei était déjà affaler sur la payasse. Il me regarda m'installer sur le tabouret d'à côté, le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est placé je vais vous faire passer un exercice de rencontre avec votre binôme et les outils de chimie.

Je n'y croyais pas, franchement ce n'était pas mon année.

Keiko me tendait un tas de papier que je pris. Je posai deux papiers sur la table et passais le reste derrière moi.

Le cauchemar commençait.


	5. chapitre 4 Myou

Chapitre 4

Myou

Après le cours je rangais mes affaires, pressée de m'éloigner de Sudia je me précipitais vers le bureau de la prof pour demander à changer de binôme. Je m'approchais de Mlle Takahashi.

\- Madame, je voudrais changer de binôme. Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler avec lui. Déclarais-je une fois devant elle.

\- Les binômes ne sont pas changeables donc vous travaillerez avec monsieur Sudia ? ou faut-il que je vous mette en retenu tout les deux pour que vous compreniez que je ne fait aucune différence entre les élèves, qu'ils vienne d'un gang ou pas ! Répliqua sèchement le professeur en se levant.

\- Non madame.

\- Bien !

Sur ce, je partis pour le cours de sport bien qu'ayant remarqué que Hiei était encore là et qu'il avais sûrement entendu de l'échange avec le professeur.

00000

Une fois dans les vestiaires du gymnase, je me changeais en vitesse car j'étais en retard de dix minute au moins. Le professeur Shu avait horreur des retardataire a son cours.

Une fois changé je courus rejoindre ma classe sur le terrain de basket.

\- Je vois qu'il y a une autre retardataire, Mlle Kino vous ferez un tour de terrain de plus que les autres pour votre retard. Me cria M. Shu.

L'année commençait franchement mal pour moi, j'aurais vraiment du rester dans mon lit et faire semblent d'être malade ce matin là.

\- Bien cette année nous aurons a faire du relais, du basket, de la gym et pour finir nous aurons natation. N'ayant pas encore fait l'ordre des activités, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, vous aller faire trois tour de terrain et quelque étirement ensuite vous voterez pour choisir dans quel ordre vous préférez pratiquer ces sports. Dit M. Shu calmement et en regardant l'assemblée d'élèves. Bien donc allez-y.

Tout le monde commença a courir en trottinant. Ayant l'habitude je commençais à courir un peu plus vite que les autres. En courant pour venir au cours de sport j'avais déjà fait mon échauffement, courir plus vite ne me ferais rien. Et puis au moins je n'entendrais pas les bécasses discuter des derniers potins du lycée.

Mais c'était sans conter sur Hiei, je faillis me retrouver face contre terre quand je le vis me passer devant a une vitesse incroyable.

00000

J'eus vite fini mes tours de piste bien avant les autres et après Hiei qui faisait déjà ses étirements en discutant avec le prof. Je me mis assez loin de lui et fit de même. Rejoins plus tard par les autres Keiko se mit à coter de moi comme si c'était naturel.

\- Tu sais Hiei n'est pas méchant quand on le connaît. Il est plus taquin qu'autre chose.

\- Pourquoi me dit tu ça? Et comment tu le connaît? Je t'ai jamais vu lui parler.

\- C'est vrai je ne lui est jamais parlé, mais je connaît très bien son meilleur ami Yusuké Urameshi. Nous somme ami depuis l'enfance et on est voisin quasiment. Donc j'ai vu pas mal de fois Hiei. Me dit-elle tout naturellement en regardant Sudia avec amusement.

\- Si tu le dit, c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envi de le connaître. Répondis-je avec dédain.

Si elle savait, en me disant cela elle ne m'avais donné que plus envi de le connaître mieux, mais je n'en ferais rien, car de toute façon ça se passerais de la même manière qu'avec tout les autres. Dès qu'il saurait ce que faisait mon frère, il se moquerait ou il m'éviterait complètement. Donc autant ne pas retirer le faussé qui nous séparais.


	6. chapitre 5 Hiei

Chapitre 5

Hiei

Une fois le cours de chimie fini je jetai mon crayon dans mon sac prêt à partir. Mais je vis Kino discuter avec la prof, je m'approchais donc doucement pour entendre ce qui était dit.

\- Je ne fait aucune différence entre les élèves, qu'ils vienne d'un gang ou pas ! Dit la prof avec autorité.

Rien qu'a entendre ça je comprit que la petite voulait visiblement changer de binôme, chose qui lui avait été refusé. Tant mieux, comme ça au moins j'aurai un prétexte pour lui parler entre les cours et pendant le cours de chimie bien entendu.

Je sortis juste avant Kino et me dirigeais vers le gymnase quand Yusuké m'interpella.

\- Bon on a fait notre quota de la matinée, tu viens avec moi ? On va sécher le cours de sport. Dit mon ami en me montrent la direction des escaliers qui montait jusqu'au toit.

Juste a ce moment-là je vis une petite fusée au ruban bleu me passer à côté a toute vitesse. Je la reconnu bien vite, c'était Myou. Vu la vitesse elle était en retard pour le cours de sport. Ce qui me motivas.

\- Non ! désolé mais j'ai mieux à faire. On se vois plus tard. Déclarai-je vite fait sans laisser le temps à Yusuké de répondre.

Je pris le raccourci par les ateliers, pour arriver bien avant Myou, à se que je vis. Elle ne le connaissais pas, pourtant il était très utilisé par les autres élèves pour aller en sport rapidement.

\- M. Sudia nous sommes honorés de votre présence ici cette année, mais même si c'est la première fois que vous daigniez venir a mon cours depuis le début votre scolarité. Vous êtes en retard donc vous ferez un tours de terrain de plus que les autres. Me dit M. Shu avec dédain et sarcasme.

Il me faisait presque regretter d'être venu. Mais encore heureux, il y avait la présence de la petite qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle arriva au pas de course et s'arrêta à quelque mètres de moi.

\- Je vois qu'il y a une autre retardataire, Mlle Kino vous ferez un tour de terrain de plus que les autres pour votre retard. Cria M. Shu à l'attention de Myou.

Après l'avoir réprimander le prof nous expliqua les activités que nous allions faire cette année et que nous voterions les pratique de ces derniers. Quand j'entendis « natation » mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers la jeune fille de mon pari. Myou était devenu raide a l'entente de l'activité.

\- Bien donc allez-y. Dit le professeur assez fort, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Ils se mirent tous à courir doucement et je suivis le rythme espérant trouver le ruban bleu de tout à l'heure. Je ne l'aperçus pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repasse à nouveau devant à toute vitesse, ce qui me fit halluciner. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille, sauf en retard, pourrait aller aussi vite. Elle me donna envie d'accélérer pour la rattraper et peut être faire une petite course si elle n'aimait pas rester derrière. Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, elle n'en fit rien et resta au même rythme.

00000

Une fois fini mes tours je commençais à faire les étirements demandés. Je vis à ce moment que M. Shu se rapprochait de moi.

\- Tu est bon. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas dans le club d'athlétisme. Tu a un bon niveau, tu pourrais nous faire gagner la coupe. Et ça te ferrais gagner des points sur ton bulletin. Après ça tu pourrais partir dans une bonne université avec un bourse d'études. Me dit-il en croisant les bras, un air réfléchi sur le visage.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas et j'ai d'autres chose à faire après les cours. Je n'ai pas envie de les échanger contre des entraînements interminables. Répondis-je l'ai de rien.

Et puis c'était vrai j'avais d'autres chose a faire, par exemple draguer une petite jeune coincée, qui d'ailleurs, venais d'arriver. Je la vis du coin de l'œil qui commençait les étirements rejointe bientôt par Youkimoura et le reste de la classe.

000000

\- Tout le monde a fini ces étirements? Demanda M. Shu.

\- Oui! Répondit toute la classe.

\- Bien, on va s'asseoir et commencer les votes. On va faire au plus simple, qui veux commencer par le basket?

Étant dix-huit élèves, dont cinq garçons faisait partis de l'équipe de basket du lycée, plus les supporters, il y eut huit mains levées.

\- Donc huit contre dix veulent commencer par le basket. Nota tout haut le prof. Bien après qui veux commencer par le relais?

Il y avait que cinq main lever dont celle de Kino. Qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter.

Et ça continua comme ça jusqu'à la natation ou l'on était la majorité des garçon à lever la main. Puisque il y avait que huit filles dans la classes, la natation remporta la majorité et vu que l'été n'était pas terminé, M. Shu accepta de faire cour en piscine d'extérieur.

Mais la plus par déchantèrent vite, puisque le règlement stipulait bien que les filles devait porter des maillots une pièce et non des Bikinis. Cela m'était égal vu que il n'y avais aucune fille qui m'intéressais. Myou ne comptant pas, puisque c'était juste un pari et rien de plus.

Le cours se finit ainsi et tout le monde partit se changer, prendre des douche pour ensuite aller déjeuner. Je ne pris pas la peine de me doucher, je ne changeais que mon t-shirt et mon pantalon puis partis en direction de la cafétéria.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Myou

Le cours finit et moi changée j'étais allé chercher mon déjeuner et m'installer à une table dans les jardin derrière la cafétéria, où m'attendais déjà Justine, Seto et sa bande de basketteur.

Je m'asseyais automatiquement entre Justine et Seto qui étais déjà en grande conversation avec un de ses coéquipier.

\- Alors, cette première matinée, comment sa c'est passé? Me demanda Justine en relevant le nez de son assiette, qui avait l'air de la passionner avant mon arrivé.

\- La prof de chimie m'as collé avec Sudia pour le reste de l'année dans son cours. Et je me suis fait réprimandé par M. Shu pour mon retard. Ha ! Et puis dès jeudi on commence la section de natation en premier, car il y a pas mal de monde qui à voté pour. Répondis-je dépité par le résumé de cette première matinée. Rien que d'y repenser ça me coupe l'appétit.

\- Quoi?! On t'as mis en binôme avec Sudia ? J'y crois pas, et tu peux pas changer? Tu a demander à ta prof?

\- Oui j'ai demandé à la prof, mais je me suis de suite fait rembarrer.

\- Ok ! Et quand au cours de natation, tu n'a qu'à demander à ton frère, il te fera un mot pour êtres dispensée. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra pas d'objection.

\- Je ne veux pas être mise de côté parce-que je ne sais pas nagé et que j'ai peur de l'eau, donc non ! Je ne lui demanderais pas. En plus ça va me faire perdre des point sur mon bulletin et il en est hors de question . J'ai besoin de ses point pour avoir une bourse d'étude pour aller a l'université.

\- Oui mais tu peux rattraper ces point autrement, tu n'est pas forcément obliger de te faire du mal pour avoir cette bourse. Tu ne crois pas? De plus ton frère ne te laissera pas faire. Dit t-elle en baissent la voix pour que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende.

\- Tu va lui en parler?! Criai-je presque sans m'en rendre conte.

\- Parler de quoi? A qui? Intervint aussitôt Seto qui était toujours a côté de moi.

\- Du fait que je veux aller a Paris étudier la danse classique. Je doit le dire à mon copain pour qu'on décide de se que l'on fait de notre couple. Répondit rapidement Justine un sourire pincé aux lèvres qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Ah... désolé pour toi. Répondit Seto, sans pour autant être vraiment touché par la détresse de mon amie. Il se tourna vers moi. Je fait une fête ce soir pour fêter la rentrée et le début de la saison de basket. Tu viens?

\- Je ne peux pas je suis avec mon frère ce soir, il m'a promis hier qu'il finirais tôt pour qu'on sois ensemble au premier soir de la reprise.

\- Aller viens ! Je ne t'est pas vu de toutes les vacances et de plus on a finit d'installer la piscine, ça va être marrant. En plus tu a vu ton frère plus que moi cet été. Alors je t'attend à 20h. Tu verra on va bien s'amuser. Dit t-il en rejoignant sa bande qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de basket au pas de course.

\- Vas y, t'inquiète pas je serai avec toi ce soir, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis si Seto te force a quoi que se soit je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule, ok?

\- Ok. On ira, je te déteste par moment tu le sais?

\- Oui, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu m'aime plus que tu ne me hais, sinon ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus avec ton frère. Déclara Justine en riant et en faisant de grand gestes pour imager sa théorie.

Une fois le repas finit, je pris la direction des salles d'atelier, je passais par l'extérieur pour m'installer sous un arbre qui se trouvait juste à quelque mètres des portes des salles de cours de cuisine, et derrière le Gymnase de sport.

Je m'y rendais pour y lire très souvent. Comme là j'avais une heure de libre, je décidais de rester là à profiter des dernier beaux jours.

Jusqu'à ce que Seto revienne vers moi et s'asseye en m'ensserant de son bras tout dégoulinant de sueur autour des épaules. Seto avait beau être la Stars du campus et beau garçon il était pas mon type. Il avait des muscle bien fait mais sa peau était trop bronzée à mon goût, ses cheveux trop blond et ces yeux n'avait rien de spéciaux pour moi. Alors que toutes les filles tueraient pour les voir de plus près, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi un mec comme Seto sortait avec moi. Il ne m'avais jamais regardé et je n'était jamais allé à aucun de ses matchs , même maintenant, je n'y allais toujours pas. Alors pourquoi, d'un coup sans crier gare, il déclarait haut et fort que nous sortions ensembles ?

\- Hé Miso Gin, tu a peur que ta copine s'envole ? C'est pour ça que tu colle ton bras plein de sueur sur elle? Déclara une voix qui devais se trouver à quelque mètres de Seto et moi. Je relevais la tête et vis Hiei Sudia et ses potes entrain de rire, de la réplique de Kuwabara. Les autres membres de l'équipe de Basket étant à coté du gymnase, avaient entendu les provocations, et ne se firent pas prier pour rappliquer aussitôt.

\- Va te faire foutre Kazuma. Va plutôt vendre ta drogue aux hippies du coin. Dit calmement Seto en leur faisant un fuck et un sourire mesquin.

\- A force de la coller comme tu le fais elle va finir par se lasser de toi et puis une fille comme ça a plutôt besoin d'un mec comme moi. Dit Hiei avec un sourire de défi. Elle vaut largement mieux que toi. Pas vrai Myou?

Quand il s'adressa à moi j'en perdit mon souffle, c'était la première fois en dehors de Justine que quelqu'un me demandait mon avis sur quelque chose. Et qui plus est mon avis personnel.

\- Ne t'adresse pas a elle. Si tu veux te battre je t'attend, mais t'étonne pas que les gonzesses que tu fréquentes ne te veuille plus. Sale fils de pute ! Cracha Seto en se levant pour se mettre en face de Hiei.

Ce dernier, en réponse, balança une violente droite dans la mâchoire de son adversaire, qui vacilla sur le côté. C'est vrai que Seto dépassait d'une tête Hiei qui faisait quasiment ma taille. Ce coup déclencha une bagarre générale entre les basketteur et la bande a Hiei.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Myou

Les professeur ainsi que les surveillants essayèrent de les séparer sans résultat. Ils furent obligés d'appeler la police, qui intervint rapidement et emmena tout le monde au commissariat.

Hiei

Une fois arrivé au commissariat, nous fûmes interrogés individuellement. Seto Miso Gin fut interrogée le premier et partit peux de temps après car ses parents avait payé la caution, puis ce fut le tour de Kuwabara, suivit d'un basketteur et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour. Je fut le dernier à être interrogé. J'étais entré dans une salle où était disposés une table, trois chaises et un miroir sans teint.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir M. Sudia. Me dit l'inspecteur en me montrant la chaise en face de lui.

L'homme en question était assez jeune, des cheveux blond cendré, un teint pale comme les poupée de porcelaine et ainsi que des yeux or qui contrastait avec ces cheveux.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Kino, je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous est la ?

\- Ou... Oui... Dit-je avec une petite hésitation. Je n'y croyais pas, cet homme était de la famille de Myou ? C'était invraisemblable, pourtant personne au lycée ne semblait savoir qu'un membre de sa famille faisait partit de la police.

\- Ça va ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Me demanda l'inspecteur en se penchant vers moi.

\- Oui ! Vous aller m'interroger je suppose.

\- Oui, même si tout les témoignage montre que c'est vous et vos amis qui avez déclenché la bagarre.

\- Oui, c'est nous. Avouai-je sans honte.

\- Bien, je vois que vous ne niez pas, donc personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous interrogerez. Par contre juste une question, c'est vrai ce que vos copain ont témoigner c'était pour conquérir une fille. Me demanda Kino, avec malice.

\- C'était plutôt pour la défendre, car son mec s'impose sans lui demander et elle n'ose rien dire. J'ai voulus l'aider. Mentis-je pour lui faire bonne impression.

\- Bon alors nous avons finis. Vous vous en sortez seulement avec un avertissement cette fois ci car c'est la première fois que nous avons affaire a vous. Me dit-il en se levant pour ouvrir la porte. Je le suivit.

En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire et me tournant je vis Myou assise sur une chaise, on aurai dit d'elle attendais quelqu'un.,

\- Ah, petite sœur je suis là ! Dit assez fort l'inspecteur.

Quand elle entendit ces mots elle releva la tête un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça rapidement quand elle me vis à coté de son frère. Quand à moi, si je n'avais pas déjà sus qu'il était de la même famille, je pense que je serai tomber à la renverse. Ils étaient frère et sœur. Je crois que sur ce coup je n'avais aucune chance de gagner mon pari. Je n'avais jamais fais pire que de flirter avec une sœur de flic.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu interrogeais les élèves maintenant. Déclara Myou en s'approchant de nous, d'un pas timide.

\- Non, c'était un de mes collègues qui devait faire aussi cet interrogatoire, mais il a été appeler en urgence pour l'accouchement de sa femme. Et il m'a demandé de finir le travail, donc j'ai juste interrogé M. Sudia ici présent. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser, au revoir Monsieur. A demain Myou. Dit-je en passent à coté d'elle.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demanda le frère en nous montrant du doigt.

\- Oui, on est en binôme en chimie cette année. Dit Kino en me regardant. Attend j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît. Me dit elle ensuite.

Je hochait la tête.

\- Si tu veux je te ramène au lycée ou chez toi, je viens de finir mon service et j'aimerais que vous me racontiez cette premier journée. Dit M. Kino avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- En attendant que tu te change, on va aller dehors pour déranger personne. Dit la jeune fille tout en enroulant son bras autour du mien pour m'entraîner à sa suite.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Hiei

Une fois dehors, elle me lâcha et se mit face a moi.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, mais je te demanderais de garder le secret sur ce que mon frère fait comme métier. Me dit elle avec amertume. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu le cache ? Demandai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

\- Tu crois que dans le lycée qu'on fréquente, ils ne vont rien dire et juste accepter qu'une sœur de flic soit sur leur campus ? Je ne pense pas... C'est pour ça que je ne dit rien et que je me fait aussi discrète que possible... dit elle en baissent la tête. Elle me faisait vraiment pensé à une petite fille, qui me donna envie de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive...

Hiei ! sa va plus du tout là, ressaisis toi bon sang, tu est un Yakuza, si on te voyait comme ça on te tuerait à coup sûr. Me dis-je, mais comment être quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais voulut êtres...

\- Bon, ton frère me ramène au lycée et dès demain je ferait jouer mon titre de Yakuza pour que l'on se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre en binôme de n'aura plus affaire a moi à présent. Quand à ton secret ne t'inquiète pas il sera bien gardé.

\- Merci... me répondit-t-elle en levant la tête avec un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Bien on y va ? Je te dépose où Hiei ? Demanda joyeusement M. Kino en sortant du commissariat.

\- Au lycée s'il vous plaît, j'ai ma moto sur le parking.

\- Pas de problème ! Déclara-il en déverrouillant une voiture de police.

Myou montât sur le siège passage avant, son frère pris le volant et moi forcément à l'arrière.

\- Au fait si tu n'as rien à faire, Hiei, tu pourrais venir à la maison. On fait une petite fête pour la rentrée des classe, sa te dit ? Me demanda l'inspecteur en sortant de la rue du commissariat.

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand Myou parla à ma place.

\- Au fait, justement, je doit aller à la fête que donne Seto Miso Gin, chez lui. Dit Myou en regardant son frère.

\- QUOI?! Et tu va y aller ? Mais j'y crois pas ! Cria M. Kino en donnant un grand coup de frein devant un feu rouge. Si je ne m'étais pas accroché à la poignée je me serais retrouvé contre le grillage de la voiture.

\- Et il y aura Justine, donc il ne m'arrivera rien t'inquiète pas !

\- Même ! Elle a beaux avoir fait de la boxe et du karaté, elle reste une fille, donc si jamais ce soit disant Seto te force a quoi que se soit, elle n'y pourra pas grand chose ! Donc non, tu n'y va pas ! A moins que Hiei veuille bien t'accompagner, là je consentirai à te laisser y aller. Dit son frère en se tournant à moité vers moi.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Myou, oui je veux bien. Dis-je sans vraiment faire attention. Ce qui me donna envi de me donner des claques.

\- Quoi ?! Hum...D'accord... capitula t-elle.

Une fois arrivés sur le parking, j'ouvris ma portière et descendit puis celle de Kino pour l'entraîner avec moi, sur ma moto. Je lui mis mon casque sur la tête sous l'œil attentif de son frère.

Une fois en scelle, Nous partîmes guidés par Myou, qui s'était collée dans mon dos à la première accélération de j'avais fait. Cette sensation de sentir ses bras enserrer mon torse et ses jambes qui était collé aux miennes était si agréable, plus que toutes celle que j'avais emmener sur ma moto avant elle.

\- On y est, Hiei ! Me cria t-elle a l'oreille pour que je l'entende à travers le sifflement du vent.

Je ralenti pour me garer juste derrière une Clio 2 cabossée, j'avais du mal a croire qu'elle pourrait un jour rouler à nouveau. Je tournais la tête pour voir la maison qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la route. Elle était assez grande, deux étage, un jardin devant la bâtisse où il y avait beaucoup de monde qui criait et parlait fort.

\- On dirait que la fête à bien commencé. Déclarai-je regardant la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

\- Oui. Je vais chercher Justine qui doit être près des boisons. Tu n'est pas obliger de rester.

\- J'ai dit à ton frère que je te surveillais, donc c'est bien ce que je vais faire. Et t'inquiète pas je ne déclencherait pas de bagarre, si c'est de ça que tu à peur. Je sais me tenir quand je veux. Dis-je, m'approchant de l'entrée de la maison en évitant les gens.

Myou me suivit et nous entrâmes dans la maison, je remarquais de suite que personne n'avais enlevé ses chaussures. A partir de là je l'avais suivis pour chercher son amie qui se trouvait effectivement près du punch. Quand elle nous vis arriver elle me montra du doigts.

\- Tu viens avec lui à la fête ? Serais tu tombé sur la tête, ma petite ? Demanda Justine en se tournant vers Myou et en ne cessant de me montrer du doigt.

-Mon frère l'interrogeait aujourd'hui, Hiei et moi on s'est croisé au commissariat, donc Dake à bien voulu que je vienne que si il venait aussi. Répondit Myou en me regardant.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis ravi de te connaître aussi Justine. Dis-je pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pfiou !

Kino s'était mis la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Quand à Justine, elle était effarée par ma remarque et sourit quand elle reprit ces esprit.

\- Moi aussi ! Me dit elle en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

Nous échangions une poignée de main, alors que Myou nous servait un verre de punch à chacuns.

\- Alors comment vous la trouvez cette soirée ? Nous demanda Justine en prenant son verre que Myou lui tendais.

\- Ça va, même si j'ai vu mieux de ce côté là. Dis-je en regardant autour de moi pour détailler l'ambiance .

\- Je vous laisse cinq minute, j'ai oublier mes cigarettes dans la voiture, Je reviens.

Justine partie, nous ne nous retrouvions que tout les deux, pas loin de la piste de danse qui a vu d'œil devait normalement être le salon. Je me tournais vers Myou qui regardait les danseurs sans vraiment les voir.

\- Tu veux danser ? Lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main. Geste qui ne me ressemblait pas, mais je m'en fichait. Je voulait juste profiter ne serais ce qu'un instant de sa présence qui m'apaisais et faisait ressortir une part de moi que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Elle hocha la tête et me pris la main, ensemble nous rejoignîmes la piste où un slow commençait.

En nous approchant je reconnut les première note de Hiiro no Kakera. Nous nous mîmes face l'un à l'autre et sans que je ne m'y attendes, je vis les bras de Myou se placer autour de mon cou, je plaçais donc les miens autour de sa fine taille. C'était si agréable de la sentir contre moi, son parfum sentait si bon, elle avait une odeur de caramel qui me fit gargouiller presque malgré moi. Et dire que je lui avait promis de m'éloigner d'elle dès le lendemain...

La chanson finit nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre, elle avait le rouge au joues. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je fut étonné car je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Ses yeux était d'un rouge rubis. Ils était si beaux, comment n'avais-je pus les remarquer avant.

\- Tu dois avoir soif, attend moi là, je vais chercher nos verres. Lui dis-je en la mettant sur le coté de la piste pour ne pas qu'elle soit bousculée, et je partis.

Myou

Je hochai la tête et le regardait partir vers la table des boissons. Là où l'on avais laissé nos verres.

Je me retournais pour essayer de voir la porte d'entrée, pour apercevoir Justine revenir. Mais je me fit attraper le bras par quelqu'un, Seto ! Il portait un caleçon blanc à cœurs roses et il avais oublié d'enlever se chaussettes.

\- Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais vers la piscine, viens on va rejoindre les autres ! J'espère que tu a pris ton maillot ! Me dit Seto en me tirant par le bras en m'entraînant vers la baie vitré. Je tirais alors dans l'autre sens car je ne voulait pas aller dans sa piscine, j'avais dit a Hiei que je l'attendrais à côté de la piste de danse. Mais je ne pus lutter car il était plus fort que moi.

Une fois au bort de la piscine Seto plongea, il remonta vite pour me faire signe de le suivre.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie et je dois retourner à l'intérieur, Justine va me chercher si je ne suis pas là où elle m'a laissé. Lui dis-je en me penchant un peu pour qu'il m'entende à travers le brouhaha de la fête.

\- Viens aller ! Me dit Seto en ressortant de l'eau pour se placer derrière moi et me prendre dans ces bras. Aller si tu enlève pas tes vêtement je te jette à l'eau. Me dit il en joignant le geste a la parole.

Je pris un plat si violent que je commençais à perdre connaissance en coulant a pic au fond de la piscine. La dernière chose que je vis, c'est une forme noire se rapprocher de moi, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Hiei...


	10. Chapitre 9 Hiei

Chapitre 9  
Hiei

J'étais entrain de chercher Myou avec Justine quand je vis Seto la jeter à l'eau. Sans réfléchir, j'avais poussé Seto et plongé dans la piscine pour aller la chercher.  
Ensuite je l'avais remonté, elle avais secoué la tête encore un peu sonnée et toussé en crachant un peu d'eau qui se trouvait encore dans ses poumons. Justine qui venais d'arriver enleva sa veste rouge pour la mettre sur les épaules de Kino, je me rendis compte que tous le monde s'était tut et nous observait. Certain était choqués d'autres par curieux. Quand à Seto, il était toujours sur le cul et d'un coup se mit à rire.

\- Elle ne sais pas nager ! Quel gourde ! Ahahah ! Rie-t-il. Ce qui me mis hors de moi. Je sorti de l'eau et me dirigeais vers lui près à lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule.

\- Laisse tomber Sudia ! Il en vaut pas la peine, aide moi plutôt à amener Myou à ma voiture ! Me cria Justine en mettant un bras autour de la taille de son amie pour la relever.

Je me détournais donc de ce minable de Miso Gin pour les rejoindre et prendre dans mes bras Kino. Nous partîmes de cette foutue maison, je fut un peux étonné que la Clio 2 cabossé derrière laquelle je m'étais garé sois celle de Justine.

\- Pose la sur le siège passager. M'indiqua-t-elle en déverrouillant la voiture.

\- Ce serait mieux que je la mette à l'arrière, non ?

\- Attend tu ne va pas rentrer comme ça chez toi avec ta moto. Tu va être bon pour une pneumonie et je te doit bien ça pour ce que tu a fait pour ma belle. Me dit elle en me faisant un sourire bien veillant. Et t'inquiète pas pour ta moto j'ai un grand coffre si on plie la banquette arrière elle devrait passer.

Je hochait la tête et posais Myou, que j'avais toujours dans les bras, sur le siège passager et aidais Justine. On mit donc ma moto dans son coffre, mais même si elle m'avais dit qu'il était grand, elle ne pouvait pas le fermer, on installa des sangles pour tenir le tout et éviter de retrouver ma moto sur la route.

Je m'installais après dans le peu de place qu'il y avais à coté de mon bien. Pendant tout le trajet la position dans laquelle je me trouvais était assez inconfortable, et mes vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Quand nous fumes arrivé devant la maison de la famille Kino, je descendis tant bien que mal du coffre pour ensuite prendre la petite que Justine avait détachée. Elle sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement devant un M. Kino un peu endormit qui sursauta quand il vit sa sœur à moitié inconsciente dans mes bras. Il s'effaça rapidement pour nous laisser entrer.

\- Sudia, va l'étendre sur son lit a l'étage, Justine suis le pour la changer? je vais augmenter le chauffage et chercher des médicaments. Dit il précipitamment.

Je suivis Justine à l'étage, où, juste en haut de l'escalier sur la gauche, il y avait la chambre de Myou. Elle était vide de posters tout ce qu'il y avait c'était des étagères remplies de livres et de CD's, le strict minimums pour s'habiller et travailler et un lit.  
\- Pose là. Je m'occupe d'elle, sort s'il te plaît. Me dit Justine sans me regarder. Elle cherchait des affaires pour Myou dans son armoire.

Je sorti sur le palier de la chambre où je trouvais le maître de maison.

\- Toi aussi tu es trempé jusqu'aux os. Viens, je vais te prêter des vêtements et tu pourra me raconter ce qui c'est passé.

Il me pris gentiment le bras et me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, la je me déshabillais, en face de moi je pus voir un lavabo au dessus duquel était accroché un miroir. Mon tatouage sur mon bras droit fut la première chose qui m'interpella dans le miroir, ce même tatouage que je me m'étais fait faire quand j'étais rentré chez les Yakuza. Il représentait Dragon noir qui s'enroulait tout autour de mon bras. Seul chose que j'avais fait de positif dans ma vie.  
Le jeune inspecteur revint à ce moment là, il tenait un pull jaune délavé trop grand pour moi et pantalon bleu nuit. Je mis les vêtements sur le lavabo en attendent de me sécher.

\- Merci. Monsieur. Lui dis-je.

\- Appelle moi plutôt Dake. Je ne suis plus en service depuis au moins deux heures. Répondit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir cher lecteur.

Je voulais m'excuser du retard qu'a pris ce chapitre.

Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il comblera vos attente.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10

Hiei

Une fois changé j'étais descendu dans le salon et avais vu du mouvement dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. J'y étais entré et avais vu Monsieur Kino entrain de faire du thé. Je frappais l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui le fit se retourner. Il me montra la table de la cuisine et il me demanda ce qui s'était passé exactement à cette fête. Je lui racontais la soirée en détail en omettant volontairement de lui dire que Myou et moi avions dansé.

Myou

Je me réveillais dans mon lit. Justine était à coté de moi, entrain de ramasser mes affaires mouillées.

\- Juju... murmurai-je en la regardent se tourner vers moi.

\- Ah, enfin réveillée ! Tu nous a fait peur, tu sais ? Me dit elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- J'en doute pas. Qui est ce qui ma sortit de la piscine ? Et comment je me retrouve dans ma chambre ?

\- C'est Hiei qui t'a sortit de là. Et lui et moi qui t'avons ramené chez toi. D'ailleurs ce dernier est avec ton frère. Quand à ce cher Seto, il ne t'embêtera plus, car Hiei lui a foutu un pain qui l'est pas près d'oublier. Me dit elle en riant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit comme ça.

-Ah...

-Je vais prévenir les garçons que tu est réveillée. Je reviens !

Et elle descendit à toute allure car j'entendis les escalier craquer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revint suivie de mon frère et Sudia. Je pensais qu'il serait partit en apprenant que je m'étais réveillée, pas qu'il monterait me voir dans ma chambre avec mon frère alors que j'étais en pyjama.

\- Ça va Myou ? Me demanda mon frère se mettent à genoux à côté de mon lit et me regardant intensément.

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-je en lui faisant un semblant de sourire que j'espérais convainquant. Merci Hiei de m'avoir sauver. Dit-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il se détourna en haussant les épaules.

\- On va te laisser te reposer maintenant. Dit Dake en se relevant pour se tourner vers Justine.

Ils sortirent tout les deux en même temps laissant Hiei sortir en dernier. Mais je décidais de l'interpeller.

-Hiei !

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourna face à moi et me regarda. Je vis qu'il ne montrait rien, il semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait ou ce qui se disait.

\- Je voulais te dire encore merci, mais aussi que je voudrais que tu partes car mon frère t'a ramené au lycée, tu m'a accompagné à la soirée et sauvé dans la piscine. Maintenant part et tiens ta promesse s'il te plaît. Lui dit-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir son visage. Je me détournais de ce garçon pour lequel j'avais des sentiments qui me faisaient peur.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquer . Quand je relevais la tête pour voir s'il était partit je ne vis que la pièce vide. Je me recouchais sur le dos et sentis des larmes couler sur mes tempes, je me mit a sangloter sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Hiei

 _\- Hiei !_

 _A l'entente de mon nom je me retournais face à elle et la regardais. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, je la trouvais belle à ce moment là et si vulnérable. Mais je devais me contrôler._

 _\- Je voulais te dire encore merci, mais aussi que je voudrais que tu partes car mon frère t'a ramené au lycée, tu m'a accompagné à la soirée et sauvé dans la piscine. Maintenant part et tiens ta promesse s'il te plaît. Me dit elle en baissent la tête._

 _Quand elle m'eut dit ça, je préférais partir avant de faire une bêtise. Je claquais la prote et filais dehors._

Une fois à l'extérieur, je vis que la voiture de Justine n'était plus là, mais à la place il y avait ma moto. Je montais dessus et partis à vive allure pour rentrer chez moi.

Myou

Le lendemain au lycée, comme l'avait dit Justine, Seto me laissait tranquille, il m'évita même comme la peste et ça me fit du bien. Quand à Hiei je ne l'avais pas vu de la mâtiné, vu qu'on avait aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui.

Au déjeuné comme d'habitude, j'attendais Justine sur une table dans la cours du réfectoire. Et comme d'habitude elle arriva vingt minute après la sonnerie de midi.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Fut la première chose qu'elle demanda en arrivent devant la table. Ce qui me fit rire.

\- Il me semble que ça fait une éternité, mais ça va j'ai encore du temps pour toi. Dit-je en souriant à plein dents.

\- Votre majesté est trop bonne. Dans d'autre royaume on aurait pas hésité à me couper la tête juste pour une minute de retard. Répliqua t-elle en s'inclinant devant moi avant de s'asseoir en face.

Cette remarque me fit rire malgré moi à pleins poumons.

\- Ah il y a Hiei et sa bande ! Hiei par ici ! On est là ! Cria t-elle avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Je m'étais tourné pour le voir avec sa bande d'amis. Yusuké fut le premier arrivé à notre table suivit de Kuwabara puis Hiei qui vint s'installer à côté de moi, alors que Yusuké et Kuwabara encadraient ma meilleur amie qui commença tout naturellement à faire les présentation.

\- Vu que tout le monde sait maintenant que tu ne sais pas nager, tu va faire quoi ? Ton frère t'a fait un mot pour te dispenser ou pas ? Me de manda Justine au bout d'un moment.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Dit-je tout bas. Tellement j'avais honte de ne pas l'avoir fais et du fait que toutes l'école connaissait à présent mon inaptitude a nager.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à nager. Dit Hiei qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot tout du long.

Il me regardait en attente d'une réponse. Ses yeux montraient un sentiment que j'avais toujours pensé être de la pitié, mais en fait c'était un sentiment tout autre, il voulait me protéger et m'aider.

\- Dit oui, idiote, le laisse pas filer celui-là. En plus sa ce vois que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre. Me murmura Justine à l'oreille tout en regardant Sudia. Il attendait toujours ma réponse tout comme le reste de sa bande.

\- D'accord... On se retrouve quand et où ?

\- Après les cours à la piscine municipale. Je t'attendrais devant les portes. Me répondis-il avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Hou, c'est chaud là ! Tu va apprendre à l'une des meilleur élève du lycée à nager, grande première pour toi ! Vu que t'a même pas la moyenne dans aucune matière et que tu révise jamais. Se moqua Kuwabara en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

\- Ok. Alors en échange de tes cours en natation, tu viendra le plus possible me voir pour qu'on révise ensemble. Il faut faire remonter ta moyenne et ça t'évitera de traîner dans les rues et tabasser des gens pour le compte des Yakuza. Répliquai-je à la remarque de Kuwabara, je pouvais ainsi aussi lui montrer que j'étais capable de répondre et que de me débrouiller seule parfois...

0000

A la fin des cours je filais à la voiture que j'avais emprunté à Justine. Elle finissait tard et elle et Dake allaient au resto en amoureux ce soir là. Je savait que mon frère viendrait la chercher.

Il me fallut trente minute en voiture du lycée à chez moi. Je me changeais vite fait, pris le maillot que Justine m'avais offert pour mon anniversaire ainsi qu'une serviette et filais à la piscine.

A suivre...


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Myou

Arrivé devant la piscine municipale je vis à l'intérieur Hiei, qui était assis sur un des fauteuil d'attente de l'accueil. J'entrais et me dirigais vers lui.

Une fois que je fus devant lui, il se leva et me tendis un passe pour passer les portes de la piscine. C'est là que je vis une chose qui semblait être un morceau de tatouage qui dépassait de son t-shirt à manche longue au niveau du poignet.

\- Sympa le tatouage ! Il représente quoi au fait ? Lui demandai-je tout en prenant le passe de sa main.

\- Rien d'important. Me dit-t-il simplement avant de se diriger vers les portes, qu'il franchit.

Je le suivis sans rien dire de plus. On se balada dans les rangées de vestiaires pour en trouver des libres. Ce qui fut fait assez vite fait.

00000

Quand je fut sortis du vestiaire j'eus honte de me montrer avec ce maillot une pièce avec des rayure multicolore qui faisait penser à un maillot de petite fille. Quand à Hiei qui était sorti peu de temps avant moi, lui portait un short serré, noir avec des bande rouge sur les côtés. Mais ca me permettais d'admirer sa musculature, il avait des abdomino bien dessiner, ses bras était finement musclés mais si beau. Et je vis son tatouage qui représentait un dragon qui entourait son bras, la tête du dragon se trouvait sur la base de son poignet et le corps se répendait jusqu'à son épaule. Voir ce tatouage me rappela d'où venait Hiei avant d'être un camarade de classe il est un Yakuza. Et cette pansée me déchira le cœur...

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Me demanda Hiei un sourire au coin des lèvre.

Je rougis à cette remarque et décidait d'avancer pour rejoindre les douche et ensuite direction la piscine.

00000

Une fois que Hiei et moi fumes devant les piscine, ce dernier me pris le bras pour n'embarquer vers la piscine d'1,50M. Il descendit l'échelle, pour ensuite me tendre la main.

\- Pourquoi tiens tu à m'aider ?

\- Je sais pas. Peux-être par ce que j'en ai envie. Me répondit-t-il tout en me faisant signe de venir le rejoindre.

\- Je peux pas j'y arrive pas... lui répondit-je avec une voix tremblante.

\- Si, tu le peux. Tu n'a qu'à prendre ma main et me faire confiance.

Malgré ma réticence, je lui pris la main et rentrais dans l'eau. Elle était froid et m'arrivais juste au niveau des épaules, je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré au point que je broyais la main de Hiei dans l'eau. Et bizarrement il ne disait rien par rapport à ça.

\- Détend-toi ça va aller. On va marcher un peu d'abord pour que tu t'habitue au niveau de l'eau et que tu te détende le plus possible. D'accord ?

Je hochait la tête juste de quelque centimètre de peur de boire la tasse si j'ouvrai la bouche ou si je faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Après ma réponse Hiei me fit marcher. On resta près du bord, on marcha environ quarante minute sans rien dire à part marcher dans le bassin. Au fur et à mesure main dans la main avec lui, je me détendit et la on commença à parler.

\- Tu a déjà pris des cours de natation étant petite ou pas ? Pas ce que pour avoir peur comme ça de l'eau c'est pas possible que t'en ai pris. Me dit -t-il en rigolant à moitié. Ce qui me mis en colère. Je serrais sa main dans la mienne de toute mes force pour me venger de sa moquerie car je n'osait rien faire de plus.

\- Figure toi que oui j'en ai pris. Quand j'avais cinq ans avec ma mère et mon frère on allait très souvent à la piscine et ma mère nous servais de prof. J'adorais y aller jusqu'au jour... Je ne fini pas mon histoire car moi-même la revivais dans ma tête.

 **Flash-back**

 _J'avais cinq ans, mon frère en avais treize, on était à la piscine. On vivait à l'époque dans la cité de Tokyo car on était pas très riche et il fallait pas compter sur mon père pour nous aider, donc comme tout bon pauvre on allait à la piscine du quartier qui était ouvert que l'été. Il y avait plein d'enfants en cette période, mais je m'en fichais, je courait sur le rebord du bassin quand tout a coup je le vis. Le garçon dont j'étais folle amoureuse à cette époque. Hiei Sudia tous le monde disait qu'il était un petit voyou et qu'il allais sûrement être pire plus tard. Mais je m'en fichais à l'époque de toute façon il ne m'avais jamais remarqué et je n'ai rien fait pour._

 _Mais j'adorais l'admirer même si c'était de loin. Mais ce jour quand j'ai vu Hiei celui-ci courait avec d'autre copain vers moi tout en se bombardant d'eau avec des pistolet._

 _Ils allaient trop vite, je ne pouvais pas les éviter, quand à sauter je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'envisager. Ils m'ont percuté et je suis tomber a l'eau. J'avais paniqué et j'avais oublié tous ce que m'avais appris ma mère._

 _Ce fut un maître nageur qui me récupéra. Depuis, ma mère, mon frère et moi ne sommes plus jamais allés dans une piscine._

 **Fin du flash-back**

\- Myou, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ce jour là ? Pourquoi tu a peur de l'eau maintenant alors que tu me disais qu'avant tu aimais nager. Me demanda Hiei qui me fit revenir au présent et a se qu'on faisait.

\- Toi. Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en lâchant sa main. Tu m'a percuté alors que j'étais au bord de la piscine. On vivait dans la même banlieue avant, à quelque pâtés de maison l'un de l'autre et on allais a la même école et tous les étés on allais à la piscine du quartier. Mais tu m'a jamais vu, comme ce jour.

Après ma tirade, il était resté planté là, à me regarder sans rien dire, je pense qu'il était sous le choc à cause sûrement de ce que j'avais dit. Mais ce que je fit fut juste de me tourner vers le bord pour sortir.

Je ne pris pas de douche, je me changeais et partis sans m'inquiéter de se qui pouvais arriver à Hiei, au moins maintenant il savais ce qu'il m'avais fait.


End file.
